particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarian Party of Valruzia
The Libertarian Party of Valruzia is the libertarian-capitalist party of the Valruzian Federation. They support limiting government intervention in both private and economic affairs, as well as maintaining federalism whenever possible. The party's headquarters is in Mesa, Arglon. History The Libertarian Party traces its roots to militant mostly anti-monarchist free-market conservative groups hailing from Arglon and Dugathan. Formed in 2026, they amalgamated into the Valruzian Freedom Front, and were a major force in the Republican Revolution beginning in 2028. They all shared the same principle, however, of a free-market capitalistic system founded on the virtue of personal responsibility. Most held a bitter opinion towards the Emperor - some because they yearned for a democratic republic, and others because they felt the Emperor had become dictatorial and corrupt. They favored monarchy, but wished to limit its powers - in essence, favoring constitutional monarchy. However, these values did not cause any turbulence until later. As fighting ensued, and Republican rebels began to show signs of true victory, the group convened at the small town of Mesa, Arglon in 2035 to hammer out an official party platform. The majority favored a strong Federal Republic, tempered with traditional conservative values. Others campaigned for a constitutional monarchy where the Emperor's executive power would be effectively demolished. However, there was a small group led by a brash, young field colonel named Derek Jackson. Jackson differed greatly from the social conservative majority and called for expansive freedom in both social and economic fields. He staunchly denounced monarchy as anti-capitalist and anti-democracy. Many Republican Libertarians and Anti-Monarchist Conservatives thus joined forces to form the Libertarian Party of Valruzia. The remaining conservatives struggled to form any coherent opposition and when the revolution ended, they failed to produce any candidates, slowly fading away into the past. The sympathies towards monarchy shared by some of the "Conservative Front" (as well as the anti-Republican conservatives) was resurrected through the rise Restoration Party in the early 2060s (however, the Restorationist social and economic policies are libertarian-influenced) and the Conservative Party from the remnants of the Minarchist Party in the 2090s (this party later collapsed, however in the 2120s). Presidential Candidates * Derek Jackson: (2037-2042) Jackson was the party's founder and won the presidency in the first democratic elections in 2037. After his term ended in 2042, he refused to run again, strongly opposing any type of entrenched "dictatorship" that could possibly surmise. * Daniel Cunningham: (2042-2045) Cunningham, a close friend of Jackson, ran and lost the 2042 election. He still remained party leader until the next election in 2045. He too decided to give way to a new candidate, strongly opposing any type of ruling elite in the party that would be contrary to their democratic values. * Linda Baht: (2045-2047) Party leader and presidential candidate * Victor Sensei: (2047-2052) Sensei was a low-ranking foot soldier during the revolution who quickly rose up through the ranks of the Libertarians after 2037. He managed to attain a victory in the 2047 election, but lost in the second round of the 2050 election to the Liberal Democrats. * Frederick Tatum: (2052-2060) Party leader and presidential candidate * Sarah Hessian: (2060-2065) Party leader and presidential candidate * Jack Biff: (2065-2067) Party leader and presidential candidate * Damien Satanus: (2067-2075) Party leader and presidential candidate * Banak Feku: (2075-2090) Party leader and presidential candidate * Yax Avaru: (2090-2121) Avaru is renowned for being the first "dictatorial" leader of the Libertarians. Though popular, many Old Guard Libertarians gave Avaru many tongue-lashings for his 31-year reign as party leader. Previously, tradition had held that party leaders be in charge for no more than 10 years. While Banak Feku had violated this code (15 years), Avaru had been in power twice as long as Feku. However, despite being lashed by party members for his long reign, Avaru was the first Libertarian since Victor Sensei to win the presidency - in 2113 and 2117, respectively. * Bak Olugam: (2121-2146) Olugam, a close friend of Avaru, was the most successful Libertarian party leader. Olugam won the presidency thrice: in 2129, 2137, and 2141. Revered for his elegance and devotion to his position, Olugam nevertheless received criticism from the Old Guard for continuing the "Avaru dynasty." One of his critics was the current party leader, Dazen Omahn. However, by 2144, the two had reconciled and formed cordial relations. * Dazen Omahn: (2146-2162) Dazen Omahn is renowned for his stern opposition to the Lodamese-Deltarian War. This was the war that brought out the first significant political divisions in the party. While the Conservatives had clashed with "dictatorial" leaders such as Avaru and Olugam (whose political beliefs were actually in line with the Conservative Faction), there had been no major rifts. Factions existed within the party, but the party still remained relatively united. Omahn's major internal political enemy has been Neo-Libertarian Malo Zeman. In 2158, Omahn won the bid for the presidency, defeating the Deadly Buzz Party in the second round of voting. In his inauguration speech, Omahn stated that this was the last year he would run for the presidency. * Nhosan Tavam: (2162-2174) Nhosan Tavam is revolutionary character in the party because he is the first from the Anarcho-Capitalist faction to be selected by the national convention as party leader. Though previous leader Omahn was reluctant to support an anarcho-capitalist, his own faction, the Conservatives, had failed to produce any reputable candidates. Thus the choice was between the Neo-Libertarian Malo Zeman or the Anarcho-Capitalist Nhosan Tavam. Omahn elected to endorse Tavam in his bid for leadership, greatly increasing Tavam's popularity. He was elected in the Libertarian National Convention in Mesa by a landslide. * Dan Kesi: (2174-2186) A Conservative. * Nhogan Gana: (2186-) Gana is the first Neo-Libertarian to earn status as party leader. He edged out Kesi barely in the nominating convention. Kesi, while popular, had simply shown no desire to seriously pursue another term. Political Allies Over the years, the Libertarians have found themselves allied with several other parties. An early ally was the Liberal Democrats. Two other, short-lived alliances, were with the monarchist Restoration Party and the short-lived revival of the Conservative Party. One of their strongest, but alas short-lived allies, was the Economic Progress Party. However, the Libertarians still maintain two strong alliances with the Social-Liberty Party and the Alliance for Natural Law. On the Issues Market The Libertarian Party economic policy is that of laissez-faire capitalism. They believe strongly in private property and free enterprise - and against state-funded welfare. Thus, the Libertarians support privatized education, privatized healthcare, privatized Social Security, and so forth. They are also opposed to the minimum wage, claiming that it causes unemployment and is a detriment to economic development. However, the party will often slightly compromise by consenting to allow the government pay for families with low-incomes, though party members often do this reluctantly. Civil Liberties While many social liberals feel that personal and economic freedoms are separate, the Libertarians feel that they are inseparable and rely on one another. To be truly free, one must have both economic and personal liberty. Thus, the Libertarians strongly support right to privacy, freedom of speech, freedom of religion, gun rights, and any other forms of negative liberty. They do not, however, support positive liberty rights such as right to education and right to welfare, believing that the taxes behind these are unjust forms of coercion that do not protect any liberties. The Libertarians are also strongly opposed to positive discrimination, or affirmative action, believing that "forced equality is not equality at all" and that forcing business owners to bend to these laws is a violation of property owners' rights. Libertarians also oppose victimless crimes - such as drug and alcohol prohibition. Centralization The Libertarians also believe that a decentralized government is the best form of government. When it comes to funding issues, they will consent to allowing local governments decide on the funding and maintenance. However, the Libertarians will rarely consent to delegating personal liberties into the hands of local governments who may decide to pass laws that directly conflict with inalienable personal rights. However, when it is possible, the Libertarians try to privatize, not localize, as localization leaves the distinct possible of anti-liberty laws, the creation of positive liberties, etc. Environment The Libertarian Party has continually voted against any environmental protection laws. They believe that federal intervention is more detrimental than private intervention. For example, when it comes to deforestation, they reason that the free market's law of supply and demand would require logging companies to replant logged trees in order to maintain a lucrative business. Thus, environmental restrictions would only hamper economic progress, while providing no advantages. They also believe that local or private conservation efforts are more effective than a bureaucratic system of management. Foreign Policy The Libertarians have always maintained a non-interventionist policy, though there are some war hawks within the party who believe that a nation must also protect the natural rights of others. The Libertarians initially accepted several treaties, but then sternly took a stance against any further binding treaties after realizing the severe effects it had on Valruzia's sovereignty. They were able to successful withdraw from the Gay Rights Treaty, which prohibited the party from proposing legislation that would remove government from the institution of marriage altogether and allow private individuals to make their own marriage contracts. Regarding immigration, the Libertarians support a free immigration policy, subject only to criminal background checks , as well as an open door policy for refugees of foreign wars. In accordance with the benefits of a global free market and the natural right of an individual to move freely, they vigorously support open borders. Military The Libertarians support a strong defense budget for just that - defense. Again, while there is a war hawk faction, the Libertarians believe the military should be prepared only to defend its citizens, not launch offensives against others. In order to support a strong defense, the Libertarians argue, they must cut spending in areas in which the government should not be involved - particularly education, environment, and healthcare. Some anarcho-capitalists in the party support privatized defense firms or civilian militias instead of a nationalized military, which they fear as a brutal exertion of "state power." Political Compass Economic Left/Right: 8.13 Social Libertarian/Authoritarian: -6.72 International Organizations * World Capitalist Alliance * League for International Libertarians * World Anti-Slavery Union * League for Individual Rights * National Sovereignty Protection League * Localist Devolution Alliance (leader) * International Civil Liberties Council * Right to Bear Arms Alliance * Keymon Society Factions There are several factions within the party. * Conservatives: The Conservatives, led by Dazen Omahn, support maintaining a Libertarian policy that involves minarchism, personal liberty, and non-intervention. They are the majority group. * Zemans or Neo-Libertarians: The Zemans, led by Malo Zeman, support minarchism, personal liberty, and a war hawk foreign policy to protect the rights of those oppressed abroad. In addition to an interventionist foreign policy, they support more "pragmatic" approaches towards reaching their minarchist goals such as transitional vouchers and so forth. Their popularity arose during the Lodamun-Deltarian Conflict. They are a rising minority. * Anarcho-Capitalists: They support a Valruzian confederation, where the states manage their own affairs, and where all property is private property. They, thus, support privatized police, privatized fire departments, privatized education, privatized healthcare, privatized court systems, and so forth. The sole purpose of the confederate governments is to provide a democratic discussion forum for members of the state. The national government would in fact be just symbolic, another peaceable discussion forum. They are a small minority, but have been brought to the forefront with the election of Nhosan Tavam as party leader. * Moderates: They support moderate positions on laissez-faire capitalism (such as allowing minimal social welfare, but privatizing healthcare), while supporting negative liberties alongside the other factions. They also support a foreign policy that only dictates intervention where absolutely necessary. They are a minority; though they do influence the Conservatives with their arguments for moderation being that their proposal would be the "lesser of two evils," than the current status quo. * Paleo-Libertarians: A nearly extinct group, this minority group is the small contingent of Libertarians who still identify with social conservative values, but split off from mainstream conservatism because of its corruption, and what they declared to be "state-capitalist" practices. They often support mild social freedoms, and a very free-market version of laissez-faire. Category:Valruzian Parties